Percy Jackson:The Skeleton's curse
by Samantha4900
Summary: Percy and Annabeth were having a great time-that is,until someone summons blood thirsty skeletons to track down them and put a curse on Annabeth!Will she be okay? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Yay!My first fanfic!**

**Percy:Oh to almost get killed AGAIN.**

**Ares:Oh c'mon!Are you still not over how I tried to frame you for stealing the bolt?**

**Percy:Oh ya! Thanks for reminding me why you're my least favorite god!**

**Ares:Why you little-**

**Me:OKAY! On with the story! Please rate and review!**

I groggily sit up,hitting the snooze button on my alarm clock I brought from my home in mom had given it to me along with some other things before I came back to Camp Half Blood for the year. I had a mini heart attack on the spot when I saw the time. 10:00, it read. _Oh gods,_ I thought. _I'm late for my date with Annabeth!_ I jumped out of my bed and rushed around my messy cabin to get dressed. Tyson wasn't here and I'm usually not one with cleaning, so my cabin is like a dump._ Oh man,oh man_,I thought. _Annabeth is going to kill me!_

Once I was ready, I practically flew over to the Athena Cabin.I was going so fast I could outrun a child of Hermes. Once I got there,I knocked on the door while I tried to catch my breath. Malcolm opened the door. I glanced around him into the Athena cabin, half expecting Annabeth to be in the cabin, her eyes full of anger and disappointment. Instead I only found a couple of Athena kids rushing around the cabin with blueprints in their hands, working on a new project.  
"Hey...Malcolm...is Annabeth...here?"I said between pants and gasps.  
"Sorry Percy, Annabeth went to the beach half an hour ago."  
"Thanks...Malcolm,"I said, still out of breath.  
"Good luck,Seaweed Brain!" He joked. I took off for the beach.  
I spotted Annabeth on a big sand dune, staring off at the sea. Her blonde hair dropped down her shoulders instead of the usual ponytail and was wearing a stunning sun had a gold clutch beside her where I guess she kept her Yankees cap. She spotted me a couple feet and tapped her wrist,indicating I was late for our date. And to top it off,I tripped on a stone and landed face first in the sand. Annabeth ran over to me,giggling as she helped me up before going all...um,how do you say it,all Annabeth on me.

"Seaweed Brain! You're late! Did you sleep in AGAIN?"

That's when it hit me. I set my alarm for 7:30am last night. Someone must have snuck into my cabin and reset the time. And I knew just who. The Stoll brothers. I swear on the Styx that if I get the chance to get them back, I'll take it. Right now,I have to deal with Annabeth.

"Um...I can explain,"

"Don't,Seaweed 's just do our date."Annabeth,said,still giggling.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and eating delicious snacks. We were having a great time until an arrow impaled itself beside the tree beside us.I took out Riptide while Annabeth drew her knives(hey,don't judge don't know how much danger we've been carry our weapons everywhere just in case a monster decides to show up)and looked around for the person who shot the arrow.

"There!"Annabeth shouted,pointing to a man-no,a skeleton in a suit that was torn at the sleeves,holding a bow with an arrow. He shot another arrow at us,but I deflected the arrow off my blade. Annabeth lunged at the skeleton and slashed at him with her knives. The skeleton collapsed into a pile of bones and dust for a few seconds,and then began to reassemble itself. But he didn't come back as one skeleton,but five. They were all coming toward us,holding either a bow or knives. They were almost like the skeletons we encountered at the ski town in New Mexico. Annabeth slashed at the same skeleton again while I fought the others,but this time he drew out knives from his suit pocket and swiped at her right arm.A huge cut appeared on her arm from her shoulder to her elbow,and she collapsed on the ground,yelling in pain.

"Annabeth!"I yelled. Enraged,I slashed and hacked at the skeletons.A few minutes later,I heard footsteps and people yelling,and saw that a small group of demigods were running over to us,led by Chiron,who had a bow in his hand.I must've yelled so loud that they heard me from all the way back at the Big House. Chiron started shooting arrows at the skeletons while a few demigods helped me carry Annabeth to the infirmary._Someone must have summoned them,_ I thought. Because there was no way there would have been monsters over at the beach.

Once we got to the infirmary,we lay her down on a stretcher. Her face was pale and scratched,and her arm was all bloody from the scratch the skeleton gave her.I held her hand tight as children of Apollo gave her nectar and ambrosia. Will Solace came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder."She'll be fine,Percy. The cut on her arm was very deep,causing her lots of pain,so she'll be out for at least a couple hours."I squeezed her hand tighter. After what seemed like forever,her eyes fluttered open.

"Annabeth,"I said,relieved that she was okay.

"Percy...I feel so weak..."Annabeth said,her eyes looked like they were going to close again.

"Don't worry, you're going to be fine. Just rest for now."She stared at me for a few minutes before her eyes closed again.I touched her cheek,still holding her hand."Everything will be fine..."

**Remember to rate and review! I will make more chapters as soon as I find out how to do it! XP **


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two**

**Hey guys!Another chapter!So sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter :( Remember to R&R! **

A few hours after Annabeth went back to sleep,Will told me(well,actually forced me)to get some rest I left the infirmary,I finally paid attention to clothes were torn,and I had scratches in many places.I was about to go into my cabin when someone put a hand on my shoulder."Percy."I turned around,uncapping Riptide(the skeletons were scary enough.I wasn't taking anymore chances)and found Thalia and Nico a few feet away-they must've jumped back when I took out Riptide-and had startled looks on their faces.I capped Riptide and we all went into a tight hug,which was good,because I needed it after all I had been through the last couple days.

"We heard what happened.I came here as fast as I could," Said Thalia,pulling me out of the hug.

"I promise if I find out who summoned those skeletons I will tell my father to throw them in Tartarus." Nico said,a bit enraged.

"Annabeth is in the can go visit,but I don't think they would let you guys stay for long considering the condition she's in."

"I'm so sorry about what happened," Thalia said, her eyes tearing up. She turned to Nico."Nico,when you find out who did this,tell me. So I can punch the lights out of him." Nico nodded,the shadow traveled to I supposed his father's grasped my hands."Percy...I know how much Annabeth meant to know I'm always there for you in times like this."

She gave me one last hug before going dashing off back to the hunters' camp.I stared off into the direction she went,then at the infirmary before going into my cabin.

It took me a while to finally drift of to sleep. But I didn't sleep well.I had another almost losing Annabeth wasn't and Hades were arguing in my dream.

"How could you?! I know your monster of a son summoned those skeletons!"Athena screamed,her eyes looked like she was going to blast Hades.

"For the last time,Athena!He would never do such a thing!Nico knows how much she means to his would never hurt her if it also hurt him."Hades said,patiently but annoyed.A figure formed in front of him and Nico appeared,kneeling before him.

"Father,"He said, rising."You know what happened with Percy and the won't you tell me?"

"Ahem."Scoffed Athena.

"Oh,I'm sorry,my lady.I didn't see you there."Nico apologized,bowing to Athena.

"Nico, I don't know who summoned the skeletons.I sent some of my best hunters to track down the summoner. They didn't come back yet,but I promise you that I will tell you once they bring him in."Hades said,using the same tone he used with glanced back at eyes were still glowing.

"Please leave and I are having a very important dis-"He was cut off as his hunters burst through the doors into the room-Alecto the Fury,and two others beside her. A man was kneeling in front of short black hair was streaked with was wearing tattered clothes with scars all over his skin,and was bound at his arms and legs with chains.

"My lord,"One of the hunters said."We have found him."

Nico started forward,but Hades held him back.

"Lock him up.I will deal with him later."He looked at me,his eyes glowing blood red."Percy!"Those words came out of Hades' mouth,but it wasn't his voice.

"Percy!Percy!"The voice kept repeating.

I woke up with a start. "Percy!"Grover was shaking me.

"Whaaat?"I whined,a little cranky.

"It's 's wrong with her."

I cursed in Ancient Greek,then got dressed and rushed to the infirmary.

" 's wrong with her?"

"Her conditions got the Apollo kids don't know what to do."

"This is is really bad."I muttered,breaking into a run. Once we got there,almost half of the Athena cabin was were trying to figure out who summoned the skeletons,and others were praying to the and Nico were standing around her,comforting was holding Annabeth's hand,and his eyes were puffy,as if he were Apollo himself was here,studying Annabeth's condition.I stood between Malcolm and Apollo and looked at skin was paler than before,and it looked as wisps of smoke curled off from her body.

"No...It can't be..." Apollo muttered as he paced across the kept on muttering something about something powerful,and started cursing in Ancient Greek.

"Um...Lord Apollo,is something wrong?"I asked,nervously.

He eyed me nervously."Percy," he started."Please describe what the skeleton looked like."

I scrolled through my brain.

"He had grayish bones,a tattered suit,and was holding a bow and knives."

"Did he have some kind of aura around it?"

Come to think about it,I think I saw a reddish black aura around it.

"Yes."

"Did it have a color?"

"Reddish black."

Apollo's eyes widened.

"Impossible..." He started pacing again.

" was no ordinary was the skeleton was so powerful that he took power from Kronos during the battle for Olympus,weakening him,and making the skeleton king he managed to escape Tartarus and put a curse on Annabeth. A powerful one."

"Well,what's the curse?" I asked, shifting on my feet.

"The curse...is a form of his will be invisible to Annabeth until the curse is broken,which is almost impossible to break."

**That's it for now! Again,sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter :( I will make up for it! I will need ideas for the next chapter,so please pitch your ideas in the reviews!Byeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I hadn't been posting. I was busy with things from doing homework, to going to mandarin for my mom's bday. Anyway, here's chapter 3! I think. I have another story coming up but I won't post it until at least this or my other story is finished. Remember to R&R! :) I DO NOT OWN PJO**

Skeletons curse part 3

I paced across my cabin floor.I was with Malcolm,both our eyes puffy from crying.I would very likely be invisible to Annabeth forever,and Malcolm would most likely no longer have a happy sister,but a heartbroken told us that the only way to break the curse is to "kill" the skeleton king. And by "kill",I mean to defeat him and send him back to that was done,we had to get blood from the Minotaur,which thankfully I already have,and mix it with monster dust. Apollo will tell us what to do after we got those.

Thalia and Nico walked in and sat beside had sad,but calm looks on their faces.

"Percy,we have to break the curse."Malcolm said in the sternest voice I've heard from him since Annabeth got cursed.

"I how will we defeat the skeleton king?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we just have to defeat it like a regular monster." Thalia said.

"I doubt Annabeth slashed at the skeleton, it collapsed into a pile of bones,but reassembled itself after a few also multiplied into more skeletons when it reassembled."

Everybody started pitching ideas on how to defeat him when Grover burst through the doors,panting like crazy.

"Guys...Annabeth's...awake!"

Everybody but Malcolm and I rushed to the infirmary.

"Hey,"Malcolm said putting an arm around me."Don't will find a way to beat the skeleton king."

"Thanks man,but I'm not worried about that.I'm worried about how Annabeth would react to the curse."

"Yeah..."

We stayed silent until we reached the infirmary. Annabeth was awake,her eyes full of was making sure that she was okay.

"She has amnesia,but I'm sure she will remember everything in a few minutes,since she is a daughter of Athena." Will said.

We stayed with Annabeth,trying to help regain a few minutes,she started saying everybody's name and their godly parent,trying to remember who they are.

"Clarisse La Rue,daughter of Ares...Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes..." She said,eying the person who's name she said,until she came to Thalia,Nico,me and Malcolm.

"Thalia Grace,daughter of Zues...Nico Di Angelo,son of Hades...Malcolm Chase,son of Athena..."

She eyed Malcolm carefully.

"...and my brother."

Malcolm was overjoyed when he heard pulled Annabeth into a tight hug,both of them crying their hearts out. Annabeth finally pulled him out of the hug after a few minutes.

"And Percy Jackson,Son of Poseidon..." She glanced around the infirmary."Where is Percy?"

Malcolm lowered his head.

"Um...about him...do you remember the encounter with those skeletons?"

"Of course,what about it?"

"One of them was the king he escaped Tartarus and put a curse on you as revenge..." He looked like he was about to cry again.

"That you would never see Percy unless the curse is broken,which is almost impossible to break."He said, mimicking Apollo's words,as if he were talking to Annabeth.

"No...no,no..."She buried her face in her put an arm around her,trying to comfort her.

She cried for about half an hour before lashing out her anger.

"They better find out the cause of this monstrosity or I will do it myself."She started to stand up,but Malcolm held her down.

"I promise, they don't find whoever caused this,then we we will break the curse."

I spoke up."They found him already."Everyone turned to me,except Annabeth.I'm not even sure that she can hear me.

"How do you know?"Asked was staring at him,probably thinking he was talking to a ghost.

"I saw it in a dream."

"Who are you talking to?"Annabeth asked,curious.

Chiron gave her a reassuring smile.

"We are talking to you can't hear his voice either."

"He's here?"

"Yes."

"Can he hear me?"

Chiron looked at me.

"Tell her yes."

"Yes,he can."

"Can you point to the spot where he is standing?"

Chiron pointed to me,but in Annabeth's point of view it was just a corner of the infirmary.

She looked (or at least tried to) look me in the eye.

"Percy,if you can really hear me,I love you,and I will go to the ends of the earth to break the curse."She said,tears streaming down her face,literally creating a small puddle on her stretcher.

I had a few tears sliding down my face as well.

"Tell her...I will I will always love her."

"He said that he will do the same,and that he will always love you."Chiron said in his sincerest voice.

She stared at me (a.k.a the corner in her point of view) for a few minutes,while holding Malcolm's hand.

Finally she stood up without Malcolm trying to stop turned to Chiron.I smiled from ear to ear at what she said next.

"When do we start the quest?"

** This is probbably the crappiest chapter I've ever made :( if you guys hate this story, I don't blame you. :( I promise my other stories will be much, MUCh better, since this was my first fanfic. Seeya guys until the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter three and a half

** Hey guys. So ya. I'm pausing this story for a while cuz im having writer's block :( I also have tons of stuff to do at school and home, and i will post the next chapter as soon as I get ideas. (Spoiler: I'm trying to write a prophecy for the next chapter, no ideas though, just that.) Sooooooooooooooo...any ideas? Please review if u do, and bye guys! :)**


End file.
